My deepest Apologies
by LordTam
Summary: ***EXTREMELY UNFRIENDLY TO LORE*** All Magnus and Alec want is to spend their lives together but when Magnus' immortality gets in the he proposes a ritual that will make Alec just like him but something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Coloured streaks all around mist rising around the sweet and bitter aroma of strawberries and sweat. Eyes lazily caressing the dance floor as the music thrummed along almost as a background noise. Hope and despair twisting into one emotion, the only thought running through my mind _"Where are you?"_ As if awakened suddenly eyes snap open locking with a pair across the room.

Thinking back to the night that changed it all. Golden eyes and striking black hair on a tanned complexion, the clinking of rings and the enchanting smell of roses and magic. All wrapped up in a dark mauve suit with golden inlays in a floral print, Glitter encrusted in the styled hair and brushing along his face highlighted in the illuminating moon. If anyone could pull off this look it was him, completing the look were the wise golden cat like eyes, the tell-tale sign that he was a warlock.

 _"Join me, my love"_ a sweet whisper carried on the wind as he nestled his head into my shoulders taking my hands stroking the backs of my palms in circular motions. _"Please, I won't be able to live without you I want to spend the rest of my immortality with you please…"_ It was oddly heartbreaking to see the strong broad shouldered man broken, beaten and begging but I guess that that's what love does to you. _"Magnus, you are asking me to throw my life away for you…"_ I say softly almost inaudibly.


	2. Chapter 2

His body slumped against mine as what I had said registered he slowly redrew himself his face was contorted with deep anguish black glittery streaks ran down his face made from a mixture of his tears and eyeliner. His voice was somehow hollow yet full of sadness _"I'm sorry I should have known this was too much to ask, I'll always love you Alec"_ He turned to walk away _"I'd give it up in a heartbeat for you"_ I say louder this time to make sure he heard I couldn't let him leave I loved him too much. He turned quickly looking surprised he didn't bother to try and hide it _"Do you really mean it?"_ He asked, _"Every word."_ He took tentative steps towards me acting cautiously as if he couldn't believe me _. "Would you give up your duty?"_ He asked.

" _Yes"_

" _Would you give up Jace?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Would you give up Isabella?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Would you give up Maryse?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Would you give up Robert?"_

" _Yes"_

Magnus sucked in a breath and hesitated as if he was reluctant and scared to continue his questioning _. "Alec Lightwood, Would you give up your angelic blood?"_

" _Magnus Bane, I would give up my duty, my family, my blood, my life and everything else that I hold dear, I would give everything if it meant that I could spend even just one second with you."_

I stepped towards Magnus and took him in my arms and hugged him tightly almost scared that if I let go he would leave, I was relieved when I felt him return my hug. It felt like years before we separated from each other. I could tell that Magnus was happy about my choice but I could also sense the tension that the decision gave him. _"Alec the process required to make you a warlock would strip away your angel blood and replace it with that of a demon",_ Magnus said this slowly and cautiously. I didn't bother with a reply and instead pulled him in closer for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The music drew me back to reality the rhythm steady and strong like the beat of my heart. He was styling his hair differently, it had new blue streaks and he was wearing more rings than usual and had a silver ear cuff instead of the one I gave him, it hurt to see him not wearing it but I understood why. I almost wasn't sure it was him but those eyes, those were his eyes. My thoughts kept drifting back to the past, I usually wasn't this sound of conscious this in control I couldn't waste my time but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

Magnus had been at it for hours scribbling an intricate pattern on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, I was surprised that the preparation was taking this long. I didn't dare interrupt him, he had sent me off to find some specific crystals and stones. The pattern was full of swirls and geometric shapes, he had obviously cared about how the pattern was drawn and had taken his time to get it perfect. He placed the crystals and stones in what looked like random areas of the pattern, he warned that if they weren't placed just right that the ritual wouldn't work and would most likely end in a painful end for me. I smiled and kissed him lingering for only a second, I walked to the centre of the pattern and he began an incantation.

The pain was instantaneous I was trained for battle and accustomed to wounds but this was a pain that I had never felt before. Every word Magnus uttered burnt my skin it felt as if my blood was turning into

molten iron my skin sizzled and I thought I was dying. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my hands into fists my nails sliced into my palms and blood pooled around them but even this couldn't silence my screams. I had never screamed before in my life but this-this was too much I opened my eyes and looked down to where the blood was dripping from my hands I was taken back when I saw that it was black in colour instead of a scarlet red. The whole world seemed to spin before me, the pattern on the floor withered and stretched on the floor below as if it could feel my pain, the swirling pattern began to twist and turn it circled around me and slowly crept onto my skin. My screams turned into endless wails as a sharp pain had started in the back of my eye, it was dull at first but grew strong quickly it almost felt as if I was being stabbed repeatedly. My vision blurred and was soon replaced with darkness.

I had awoken a few days later in Magnus' bed he was sitting on a chair that had been pulled close to the bed. His body was bent at an awkward angle, I could see his face pale with dark rings under his eyes. He wasn't wearing his usual amount of makeup and flashy clothes instead he wore a dull grey robe. He looked exhausted and I didn't want to wake him but I desperately needed to use the bathroom. I managed to slip out from underneath the silken covers and make my way to the bathroom my legs were wobbly and I felt dizzy, but I managed. When I was finished in the bathroom I finally realized that I was wearing an unfamiliar necklace, It was made of gold and had a large red gemstone in the middle it would glow every second or so. It took me a minute to realize that it was glowing in time with my heart beat I found this amusing and curious. I stood in front of the mirror in Magnus' bathroom I took a second to look at it and almost died from surprise of what I saw, my eyes no longer were human they were that of a cats just like Magnus' were, the only big difference were that mine were a brilliant bright blue.

 _"ALEC, ALEC WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE!"_ Magnus' screams pulled me from my fascination with my new eyes. I quickly sprinted out of the lavish bathroom and back towards the bedroom, I found Magnus on his knees screaming and crying _. "Shhhh I'm right here, don't worry I'm here"_ I whispered this repeatedly into his ear as I rocked him back and forth in my arms. _"You were gone, I thought you died I thought that I did the ritual wrong I thought I killed you…"_ Magnus sobbed. I rubbed his back and tried my best to console him.


End file.
